Link x Reader
by BlackStarFreak
Summary: I'm onsessed with Link. :3 Sorry if there are any mistakes in this story. I don't own any of the characters I mention nor the legend of zelda


The legend of Zelda: Link

You were laying in your bed. Fado gave you a day off. You hated it, you were bored and the only thing on your mind was Link. You've been threw a lot of trouble in your live. When you were only 5 you saw how evil creatures caught your parents from under your bed and saw how the same creatures took over Hyrule. You ran away, to the Hyrule Fields, taking the hunting bow of your dad with you and learned yourself after 2 years of practicing how you could use it and make traps. The fields and the forests became your home for a long time. And then comes the day you two met each other: You were wondering about the forests again as it was a dark night and way too dangerous to fall asleep. There were only a few more arrows in your quiver. The most of them landed somewhere in a lake as you tried shooting a deer at the other side. You heard a twig break behind you in the bushes. An icy howl could be heard after that, a wolf. You started running, dodging trunks, twigs, boulders… The wolf was faster than you, you heard him howl almost right behind you. You took one of your arrows trying to lay it on your bow. You turned around, still running. You shot… and missed. "No, no, no." You started running faster, making it harder to dodge every obstacle. When you builded up some more courage you tried shooting again. It hitted the beast on his shoulder and slowed him down. Atleast for a while. The wolf caught up with you again. You reached for your last arrow. You were just ready to shoot when that monster of an animal ran in to you, making you fall and breaking the arrow. You felt an awful pain in your left arm. You rolled over, the wolf was walking in little circles around you. Another rustle in the bushes could be heard. You closed your eyes, thinking that would be the end, that would be the way you were going to die. To your surprise it wasn't a beast coming out of the bushes, it was a blond boy. He started throwing rocks at the wolf, chasing it away.

From that day of you became best friends. The villagers of Ordon were so friendly, you could stay in a little house close to the ranch you had to work. Everything seemed so happy and peaceful until that day. You hated thinking of it and yet you did it every morning over and over again. The mayor gave Link the order to go to Hyrule Castle:

You walked to the ranch seeing the blond boy packing his stuff. "Already leaving, Link?" He turned around. "It's a long way to Hyrule, I really have to leave this early." He now noticed the bag you were carrying with you. "And may I ask where you are going?" He asked lifting his eyebrows. "I'm coming with you." You said with confidence. Link sighed. "_, I don't think that's a good idea." "Link, I can fight too. I can defend myself." He turned around again, starting the go on with packing again. "And still I think it's a bad idea. You don't know how the world is out there and-" "I don't know how the world is? Link, I've made threw enough in my live to know how it is. And do you know how terrible it is just sitting here, waiting till you come back, not knowing if you're alive and if you're alive not knowing if you have injuries, not being able to be there if you would need someone?" He was silent for about a minute. Then he started to speak again: "And still you're not coming with me." You felt tears welling up, you were mad on him. "I hate you, Link." That were the last words you said before you ran away and Link left town 2 years ago.

You stood up, took a shower and putted on your tunica. Even thougth you had a day off, you still went to the ranch. When you came at the fence you noticed a horse, a horse you recognized as Epona. "That can't be, what's she doing here." You walked toward her and stroke her neck. Suddenly two hands covered your eyes. "So, you missed me?" You turned around finding the blond boy. You fall in his arms, hugging him so hard you almost squeezed him. "Link, of course I missed you. Why did you stay away so long?" You buried your face in his shirt. "In Huryle of course. I didn't had much of a reason to come back as you said you hated me." A tear escaped from under your eyelashes. "Link, I'm sorry. I was mad and I didn't knew what I was saying." "I know that. It was stupid of me not taking you with me, I just wanted to protect you." He leaned a little bit forward and whispered in your ear. "I love you and I wouldn't forgive myself if something bad happened to you." You lifted your head up, now looking in his eyes. "I love you too."


End file.
